the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Birds (Tom the Hand spin-off film)/Credits
Here are the full credits of [[Birds (Tom the Hand spin-off film)|''Birds'' - A Tom the Hand spin-off film]]. Logos Opening Closing Directed by Chris Williams Produced by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Steven Spielberg Tom McGrath Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Andrew Stanton Christopher Markus Stephen McFeely Christopher McQuarrie Based on the TV series Tom the Hand created by Ted V. Miller Tom H. Zwick Executive Producers John Lasseter Christopher Meledandri Steven Spielberg Tom McGrath Chris Wedge Andrew Stanton Director of Photography Ronald Cox Production Designer Bill Boes Editor Tim Mertens Costume Designer Pheobe Boynton Music by Henry Jackman Christophe Beck Music Supervisor James Newton Howard Visual Effects Supervisor Tim Alexander Visual Effects Director Naveen Paul Visual Effects Producer Mitchell Ferm Line Producer Chris Zwick ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny WETA Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri WETA Visual Effects Supervisors Dan Lemmon • Stephen Rosenbaum Eric Saindon • Wayne Stables Richard Taylor • R. Christopher White Guy Williams • Erik Winquist WETA Visual Effects Producer Clare Burgess WETA Animation Supervisors Richard Baneham David Clayton WETA Animation Consultant Andy Jones WETA Animation Director Daniel Barrett Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Crawl Art Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Voix françaises Stunts Additional Voices Additional Story Managers Bob Peterson Andrew Stanton Story Story Artists Mark Zwick Art Character Designers Visual Art Visual Development Artists Grips Editorial Previsualization Workbook Art Department Set Designers David Clarke Hair & Makeup Department Costume Department Camera & Electrical Department Production Sound Department Special Effects Special Effects Technicians Locations Transportation Casting Birds & Animals Unlimited Crew Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit Production Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Titles Behind the Scenes Video Crew Mechanics and Engineering Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Industrial Light & Magic's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for RenderMan and Weta Digital Provided by Intel Corporation Warner Bros. Entertainment's Computing Innovation Provider Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Industrial Light & Magic Crew Lead Digital Artists Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Digital Artists Janice Tan A.L. Daniil Alikov Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Isai Calderon Genevieve Camilleri Daniel Frade Castaneda Fanny Chan Gene Chee Zang S. Chen Yasmine Cheng Peter Chesloff Gan Sze Ching Jung Yoon Choi Kathy Choi Craig Christian Marko Chulev Joe Chye Michael Clemens Mickael Coedel Emanuele Comotti Michael Corcoran Jaume Creus Chris Crowell Dave Dally Amy Davis Michael DeBeer Mark Della Rossa Mathieu Di Muro Roland Dobson Christopher Doerhoff Khong Li Dong Kim Dongsoo Hannes Doornaert Anand Dorairaj Robert Dorris John Doublestein Adam Ely Jared Embley Raul Essig Kwek Felder Dan Finnegan Brian Flynn Cameron Folds Carl Henrich Fong Nihal Friedel David Fuhrer Adam Gailey Ronny Gani Robb Gardner Saw Ronald Hay Gay Brian Gee Brian Giacoppo Angela Giannoni Mat Gilson David Gottlieb Lee Graft Frank Gravatt Branko Grujcic Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Alvin Gunawan Sam Gutentag Yair Gutierrez Alexis Hall Ethan Lim Swee Hao Wendy Hendrickson David Hirschfield Bryan Horvat Jen Howard Dave R. Howe Jessica Hsieh Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Liching Keh Alex Kim Stephen King Oliver Kirchhoff Alexander Koehl Kenneth Koh Atsushi Kojima Robert Kosai Justin Kosnikowski Heath Kraynak Martin Viktor Kulig Oseong Kwon Khaled Labidi Kai-Hua Lan Niña Laureles Dennis Lee Matt Lee Jordan Levitt Todd Liddiard Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Kathrin Julia Müller Naren Naidoo Jebb Ng Sachio Nishiyama Ben O'Brien Kim Ooi Gurpreet Pannu JungYun Park David Pate Neeraj Pattani Daniel Pearson Henry Peng William Lim Yee Peng John Pettingill Diego Piccinato Ian Plumb GV Prashanth Gabriela Pruszkowska Simon Rafin Abdul Hafiz Ramli Michael Ranalletta Jay Rennie Diego Riestra Olguin Andrew Ritchie Tavis Roberts Petr Rohr Harrison Rutherford Olivier Ryard Khet Yee Sang Roman Schmidt Sam Schwier Sheldon Serrao Andrew Savchenko Behnam Shafiebeik Sam Shah Gina Phoo Hui Shan Neo Jiet Shern Dave Shirk Shawn Sun Shiyu Ziad Shureih Chong Kian Shyang Alfonso Sicilia John Chorlton Alison Evans Gareth Love Grant Maisey Andy Symanowski Lee Wilton Paul G. Wguina Rhodri Lovett Jasom Comley Steve Cox Dave Osmond Claire Rolls Terry Brain Jo Fenton Laide Agunbiade Max Bruce Mark Burns Colin Campbell J.D. Cowles Huyen Minh Dang Quentin Frost Harry Gunderson Michael Kennedy Joosten Kuypers Kenny Lam Dan Lavender Mark Lefitz Lyndon Li Paolo Moscatelli Vinh Nguyen Alberto Noti Anuj Patil Huang Shicong Stephan Skorepa Ryan Sluman Vaughn Smith Vincent Sng Benjamin Soh Kasy Stein Derek Stevenson Michael King Sutanto Alex Szeto Aleksander Szkudlarek Lionel Taillens Jeffery Tan Roy Tan Alex Tang Donna WY Tang Renald Taurusdi James Tavet Teo Hong Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Woo Ying Tong James R. Tooley Greg Towner Alex Tropiec Doug Tubach Katrina Tung Lee Uren Pau Viladot Aylwin Villanueva Melanie Walas Mathieu Walsh Waikit Wan Mengdi Wang Tim Ward David Weitzberg Neha Wickramasekaran Kyle Winkelman Robin Witzsche Nora Wixom Jeff Wolverton Don Wong Edmund Wong Eric Wong Mike Wood Kevin Li Xiao Keiji Yamaguchi Yap Hon Wui Cheong Tsae Yen Luk Wing Yi Long Yinghan Adom Yip Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Larry Miller Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Visual Effects Concept Artists Michael Sheffels Visual Effects Production Coordinators Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Visual Effects Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects, Imagery and Animatiom by Reel FX Creative Studios Reel FX Creative Studios Crew Technical Direction Technical Directors Technology Project Manager Ari Q. Patrick Modeling Modeling Supervisor Tom M. Jordan Modelers Ryan Trammell Rigging Riggers Junze Zhou Additional Riggers Jenna Renard Kyle Wood Surfacing Surfacing Supervisor Aaron Thedford Lead Surfacing Artist Megan Shaffer Surfacing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Layout Rough Layout Artists Daniel Zamora Animation Reel FX Animators Character Effects Character Effects Artists Dright Wrightsell Crowds Effects Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Matte Painting Render Wrangling Special Visual Effects, Imagery and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services A WarnerMedia Company Movie Land Digital Production Services Crew Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Modeling Modelers Character Set-Up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Assistant Animators Pipline Pipline Artists Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Effects Animation Coordinator Ted Cruz Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Ted Z. Production Mechanics and Engineering Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginerring System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Culver City, California Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Supervisor Andrew R. Jones Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Supervising Animators Alan Camilo • Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George • Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko • Philip Rudolph CG Supervisors Clara Chan • Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb • Matt Hausman Karl Edward Herbst • Cam Langs Jim McLean Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Digital Production Managers Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Modeling Character Set-up Character Setup Technical Directors Brian Thompson Layout Rough Layout Artists Final Layout Artists Joseph Thomas Animation Animators Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Effects Animation Effects Animators Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Character Effects Artists Matte Painting Look Development Look Development Artists Jason Williams Production Production Assistants Zara Pokrandt Production Services Production Services Technicians Dan Zimmer Development Group Software Engineers Production Management Production Infrastructure Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Artist Management Barry Weiss Systems Engineering Systems Engineers Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Debbie Denise Randy Lake Barry Weiss Visual Effects and Animation Production by Studio Mir Studio Mir Crew Visual Effects by Mac Guff Mac Guff Crew Digital Artists Production Coordinator Grace Morris Special Visual Effects by Weta Digital Limited Wellington, New Zealand Weta Digital Crew CG Supervisors Modeling Lead Modelers Senior Modelers John Stevenson-Galvin Modelers Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Facial Modelers Creatures Senior Creature Technical Directors Creature Technical Directors Marco Barbati Lorenzo Basurto Rufus Blow Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee David Feuillatre James Gambell Eduardo Graña Nick Hamilton Radford Hurn Gios Johnston Lonnie Kraatz Jon Lemmon Laura Lumpuy Nicolas Oleg Magrisso Peter Megow Christopher Daniel Meyer Ron E.J. Miller Sunny Teich Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Eli Tucker René Van De Poel Marco Vidaurre Roger Wong Vincent Yan Matthias Zeller Texturing Lead Texture Artists David Abbott Jessica Cowley Michael Cox Bradford Decaussin Lina Toy Line Hum Po Yuen Kenny Lam Keven Norris Ula Rademeyer Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Senior Texture Artists Georgy Arevshatov Mia Askew Kathleen Beeler Myriam Catrin Bradford Decaussin Nikki Hayley-Hughes Lina Toy Line Hum Mel James Ben Nightingale Raine Reen Anne Ritter Masaya Suzuki Christopher Welch Piotr Fox Wysocki Hillary Yeo Tze Ann Texture Artists Raine Anderson Jane Apthorp Georgy Arevshatov Elisabeth Arko Robert Baldwin Ned Barraud Kathleen Beeler Jennifer Bloomfield Katreena Erin Bowell David Brunette Samuel Doyle Ryan Duncan Alison Farmer James Furlong Lauren Manuel Garcia Carro Danny Geurtsen Belinda Griffiths Nikki Hayley-Hughes Ngoc Heng Richard Hopkins Gareth J. Jensen Byung Gun Jung Laure Lacroix Po Yuen Kenny Lam Zoe Lord Ben Nightingale Torbjörn Olsson David Owen Justine Sagar Grace Stephens Shar Stewart Petra Steuben Nataliya Tsyganok Kara Vandeleur Sarah E. Wilson Jasmine Wong Piotr Fox Wysocki Mark Young Layout Layout Technical Directors Ryan Arcus Shweta Bhatnagar Glen Bramley Shaun Friedberg Peter Godden Martin Grözinger Debbie Langford Simon Legrand Ruth-Anne Loveridge Sarath Madhavan Simon Millanta Christopher Mills George Edward Oliver, Jr. Rob Ormond Stephen Painter Vidya Raman Jennifer Scheer Olaf Skjenna Adam Slater Jonas Sperl Wayne Traudt Rob Zohrab Assistant Layout TDs Animation Lead Animators Senior Animators Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko Alvise Avati Graham Binding Andrew Calder Nick Craven Scott Dace Tom Del Campo Richard Dexter Kevin Estey Oliver Exmundo Aaron Gilman Victor Huang Todd Labonte Shahar Levavi Greg Lewis Jee Young Park Mark Pullyblank Eric Reynolds Matthew Riordan Jalil Sadool Jason Snyman John Sore Mike Stevens Paul Story Dennis Yoo Daniel Zettl Animators Michael Aerni Elisabeth Arko James Bennett Djordje Cakovan Peter Chen Gerald Clevy Simeon Duncombe Austin Eddy Neil Glasbey Toby Michael Haruno Marchand Jooste Patrick Kalyn Anthony McIndoe Robert Macintosh Sarath Madhavan Jonathan Paquin Mark Pullyblank Brett Purmal Stephan Remstedt Jance Rubinchik Ben Sanders Andrew Silke Mark Stanger Timothy Stevenson Danny Testani Lindsay Thompson James Willingham III Daniel Zettl Senior Animation Technical Directors Shaun Friedberg Keith Lackey Animation Technical Directors Juan Antonio Amblés Derrick Auyoung Regina Paula Cachuela Taylor J. Carrasco Shaun Friedberg Jeremy Hollobon Orlando Meunier Lori Smallwood Taisuke Tanimura Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors David Basalla Thelvin Tico Cabezas Mark Gee Alex Hessler Changeui Im Jean Matthews Jeremy Pickett Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Alan Woods Assistant Technical Directors Kate Adams Rebecca Asquith Simon Baker Bryn Bayliss Hamish Beachman Brittany Bell Paula Bell Dudley Birch Helen Blake Andrew D.W. Brown Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Andrea Christie Alessandro Costa Nathan Dawson Tim Douglas James Doyle Oliver Ferguson Nikolas Filer Jeremy Fort Kenneth Garcia Alessandro Gobbetti Jaimee Godinet Deepak Gupta Yoshihiro Harimoto Matthew Hicks Julie Holmes Chris Husson Alexandra Lanzensberger Chet Leavai Seong Kyun Lee Jim Longhurst Daniel Lynch Keith MacGowan Greg McKinley Daisuke Maki Richard Mason Hitesh Kumar Mehra Daniel Meighan Nikora Ngaropo Greg Notzelman Johnny Parsons Sam Prebble Eddy Purnomo Timothy Scollard Cam Barrett Smith Kieran Smith Rosalind Stratton Andrew R.E. Taylor Xiao Tian Riaan Underwood Chris Walker Ed Wilkie Fraser John Wilkinson Lighting Lead Lighting Technical Directors Phil Barrenger Frank Dürschinger Nick Epstein Mark Gee Chris George Alex Hessler Balazs Kiss Miae Kang Hiroaki Muramoto Jane O'Callaghan Gaku Tada Lighting Technical Directors Adel Abada Johan Aberg Imran Ahmed Tony Alexander Romain Arnoux Michael Baltazar Mark Barber David Basalla Kelly Bechtle-Woods Corey Bedwell Hamish Bell Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Albert Bonnefous Matthew T. Bouchard André Braithwaite Jessica Braun Loren Brookes Simon Brown Dhyana Brummel Robert Byrne Ben Campbell Keanan Cantrell Jeff Capogreco Tim Catchpole Amy Christensen Rhys Clapcott Roberto Clochiatti Peter Connelly Graham Cristie Alexia Cui Joanna Davison Tamir Sammy Diab Marco Di Lucca Colin Doncaster Curtis Edwards Samuel Edwards Hassan El Youbi Steve Evans Jason Fleming Nicola Fontana Robert A.D. Frick Jason Galeon Stefan Galleithner François Gendron Kenneth C. Gimpelson Marnie Goodman Brian Goodwin Nick Grace Anne Hall Jason Hannen-Williams Niles Heckman Gg Heitmann Sam Hodge Daniel Hornick Nickie Huai Katherine Hurst Changeui Im Myles Elliott Jackson Nathan Johnson Amanda Johnstone Samson Kao Michael Kennedy Steven Anthony Khoury Adam King Susie May Kleis Manfred Kraemer Donna Lanasa Phillip Leonhardt Lance Lones Jake Lee Mingzhi Victor Lin Kimberley Liptrap Chishan Liu Brett McConnell Daniel Macarin Aron Makkai Jean Matthews Christoph Matthiesen Gagan Mehta Luke Millar Richard John Moore Giuseppe Motta Alessandro Mozzato Daryl Munton Alfred Mürrle Marcell Nagy Serena Rainbow Naramore Jennifer Nona Mark Norrie Greg Notzelman Helen Paul Geoff Pedder Nicolas Petit Jeremy Pickett Olivier Pinol Arun Ram-Mohan Pavani Rao Saul Reid Arkadiusz Rekita John Roberts-Cox Dylan Robinson Alan Rosenfeld Ai Saimoto Alessandro Saponi B. Durant Schoon Michael Slater Daniel Smith Frederic Soumagnas Bill Spradlin Rainer Stolle Prapanch Swamy Jonathan S. Swartz Raqi Syed Peter Szewczyk Ben Thompson Olivier Van Zeveren Dan Wade Sean Noel Walker Tim Ward Malcolm Wright Chris Young Joyce Young Fabio Zangla Mohand Zennadi Shader Writing Shader Writers Marc Cooper Rémi Fontan Nikolay Gabchenko Dmitri Krasnokoutski Nic Marrison Raphael Matto Michael O'Neill Hunter Parks Oleksiy Puzikov Amir Shachar Glen Sharah Toshi Shiozawa Robert Shrider Holger Spill Andrew Whittock Jedrzej Wojtowicz Effects Senior Effects Technical Directors Sam Bui Mark Davies Chris Edwards Zachary Franks Christian Hipp Radford Hurn Sandip Kalsy Jason Lazaroff Alex Nowotny Heribert Raab Olivier Soares Effects Technical Directors Mariano Blanc Dhyana Brummel David Caeiro Cebrian Jayandera Danappal Rahul Deshprabhu Will Elsdale Pierre Grage Martin Halle Florian Hu Ayako Kuroda Ronnie Menahem John A. Patterson Garry Runke Kawaldeep Singh Francois Sugny Andreas Vrhovsek Assistant Effects Technical Director John A. Patterson Water Technical Directors Robert Marshall Cheatham Rahul Deshprabhu Tim Ebling Eric Grimenstein Marcus Nordenstam Anton Ognyev Luis Pages Heribert Raab Julia Retson Diego Trazzi Massive Department Compositing Lead Compositors Norman Cates Paul Conway Areito Echevarria Timothy Hey Matt Holland Robin Hollander David Houghton Williams Ben Morgan Steve McGee Steve McGillen David Phillips Paul Redican Mark Richardson Karim Sahai Christoph Salzmann Caterina Schiffers Senior Compositors Compositors Holly Acton Sergio Ayrosa Niki Bern David Brunette Julian Bryant Sonia Calvert Ean Carr Scott Chambers Gemma Cooper Steve Cronin Peter Demarest Gareth Dinneen Brett Dix Erich Eder Geoff Hadfield Ed Hawkins Kory Martin Juul Michael Lanzensberger Rich McBride Alberto Montañés Darren A. Mosher Salima Needham Torbjörn Olsson Giuseppe Tagliavini Mark Van Den Bergen Matte Painting Matte Painters Paint & Rotoscope Senior Paint & Rotoscope Artists Paint & Rotoscope Artists Troy Ramsey Editorial Camera On-set Surveyors Senior Camera Technical Directors Albrecht Steinmetz Camera Technical Directors Production Sequence Production Managers Janet Sharpe Sequence Production Coordinators Production Coordinators N'Cee Van Heerden Production Assistants Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Motion Capture Department Motion Editorial Senior Motion Editors Motion Editors Lead Facial Motion Editors Facial Motion Editors Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Eteuati Tema Software Development & Engineering Senior Software Developers & Engineers Anastasio G. Rodriguez Software Developers & Engineers Render I/O & Data Resource Support Services WETA Digital Facilities Facility Team Information Technology Data/Render Wranglers Information Systems System Engineering & Administration Technical Support Leads Technical Support Production Engineers John Van Leeuwen Special Visual Effects and Animation by Nørlum Nørlum Crew CG Lighting and Compositing Artists Visual Effects and Character Animation by Pixomondo Pixomondo Crew Visual Effects by Scaneline VFX Scanline VFX Crew FX TD's Shading / Lighting TD's Compositors Special Visual Effects by Double Negative Double Negative Crew Lighting Artists Lead FX Artists FX Artists Compositors Special Visual Effects and Digital Animation by Digital Domain Venice, California Digital Domain Crew CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company - Marin County, California Music Thanks to Everyone from pixar. Who is Having Possible with this Movie Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Catering Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing WB University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Panavision Development Panavision Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Fox Studios & Core Engineering Systems Support Theme Parks Development Special thanks to Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey Warner Bros. Ent. Senior Creative Team WB Production Senior Managers WB Senior Technology Team WB Senior Leadership Team Special Thanks Production Babies Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon. Additional Thanks and also ARX Anima Footage and Sound Effects used from Big Hero 6 courtesy of Disney Enterprises. Skywalker Sound and the Sprocket Systems are the trademarks of Lucasfilm, Ltd. Talking Tom and Friends clips courtesy of Outfit7 Limited. Monster Math Squad clips courtesy of DHX Media Limited. Wilhelm Scream sound effects courtesy of Sheb Wooley. Filmed in Panavision Prints by FotoKem Shot on Kodak Rendered with RenderMan Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png MPAA.jpg|Approved No. 56059 IATSE_Frozen.png This Motion Picture © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Story and Screenplay © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Original Score © 2018 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits